


A Room with a View

by Simarillion



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simarillion/pseuds/Simarillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shia gets grounded for a month by his dad, he starts spending his time watching his neighbours. One neighbour is of particular interest to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Some of the persons mentioned are real, but there's nothing real about the story. The events and the interactions are wholly invented, and I do not claim to know anything about the real persons, or their private lives.  
> This story is made up, and I do not claim to know anything about the characters privat life, and/or their sexual preferences. No money is made with the writing of this piece of fiction.
> 
> Author's Note: This is actually a fic inspired by Shia's Disturbia. When the question arose about the interest in Disturbia slash, I thought to myself, what if Shia hadn't watched his young female but his young male neighbour? Here is what might have happened, RPS-style.

When his dad gets him home from the police precinct, he almost immediately starts yelling. The entrance door has just fallen shut behind them, and he starts shouting and ranting. About how irresponsible it was. About how disappointed he is in Shia. About what the neighbours and the family might think about this. About a great many things. It goes on for what seems like hours, but might actually be more like twenty minutes. And then he says that Shia's grounded for the next month.

Shia thinks he might have misunderstood him, because it's summer holidays and he had loads of plans with friends, about things they wanted to do, but as it turns out, there's nothing wrong with his hearing, and now he has to stay home, all around the clock. No TV, no X-Box, no nothing. It drives him almost insane. What gives his dad the right to torture him like this?

After three days of staring at nothing, and emo-ing, Shia finds a pair of binoculars in the attic. Don't ask what he did up there, he just got bored, with his own room, and the house. The glasses are old, and there are some scratches in the lenses, but they are working still.

And now he's got his own day scheduled around the daily routines of his neighbourhood. He spends hours just watching the interactions and happenings all around him, and he soon decides that real life is far more entertaining than any TV-show, or computer game. There's always something going on.

Take the Whitakers, for example. Mr Whitaker, who is some kind of business man, at least he leaves the house in some fancy suit everyday. The moment he's left the house, Mrs Whitaker sneaks over to her neighbour Mr Grady. Shia can't see what they're doing, but there aren't a lot of things you need to draw the curtain for.

The house behind their own, the young couple living there seem to have some kind of fascination with homemade porn. Every other day he can spy on them taping their sexcapades. Watching them is better than any porn, not only because Shia likes to do their voices and imagine himself in their stead. Him and his neighbour to the left.

At the end of the school year, the empty house next to them was sold, and now during the summer hols, the family who bought it, have moved in. The parents are okay, but what really captured Shia's attention was the son. He looks to be his age, and he's ridiculously hot.

He's got longer hair than Shia, and the bangs constantly hand into his face. But not in a sloppy kind of way, more like they had been styled to look like this. He's got a body which seems to have been sculptured or something like that, and the best thing is that he likes to go swimming. A lot.

So, for the last week, Shia's been watching the young couple, Mrs Whitaker and Mr Grady, and his neighbour. The inspiration all around him, helped greatly with making up fantasies for jerking off. More often than not, he imagines his neighbour to sneak out of the house, just like Mrs Whitaker, and coming over to Shia. Then they would star in a one of the home video scenarios from the young couple.

The fact that he gets all excited about his new male neighbour doesn't really come as a big surprise to him. True he never dated, or anything, another boy, but he noticed some time ago, that girls are not the only people who capture his interest in a certain way. Of course he hasn't told anyone about this discovery. He doesn't want to loose his friends and family over it, and until now there hadn't been the case of a person capturing his interest like the boy next door.

Unfortunately Shia's hot neighbour doesn't even know that Shia exists. Well, that's not true. They met once, when Shia went to the garden to get a comic which he had dropped from the window above. The thing is, that he had been so distracted by seeing the other boy that he hadn't watched his step, and he's stepped on a rake. Talk about making a good first impression. His nose still hurts where the wooden rail hit him.

Today, Shia has been watching the nameless neighbour for the whole afternoon already. About one, shortly after his parents left for what looked like tennis, the son changed clothes and went for a swim. He's been swimming and lounging around in the sun chair for the entire time.

When the door bell rings, Shia gets out from the chair he's got positioned to have a perfect view on the pool, and he trots downstairs to the front door. Megan said yesterday on the phone that she would drop by today. It comes as no surprise then when he opens the door and his friend stands there, flowery sun dress, glasses and something that looks like a bag with fast food.

"Hey!" she hugs him enthusiastically before taking a step back and looking at him. "Oh my, being grounded does not agree with your personal hygiene. You stink, Labeouf."

"Always great to see you too, Foxy Lady." The pet name earns him a glare, and Megan smacks him on the head as she passes him by on the way into the house.

"See, who'll share their burgers with you."

"I know you. You probably got some salad and some dessert. I'm sure there are no burgers in your bag anyway."

Megan just smiles smugly at him and reaches into the paper bag. What she takes out is a big cheeseburger, which she then waves tauntingly in front of his face. "What were you saying?"

The smell along makes his mouth water, and the though of biting into the juicy burger has him whimper in a very undignified way.

"If the look of your getting all worked up over that burger wasn't that pitiful, I wouldn't give you any of my junk food. You're one sad and disturbing guy, Labeouf."

Shia just grunts his agreement and takes the burger and the fries his friend holds out to him. They go to the kitchen to get some soda, and then he takes her back to his chair at the window. They sit down and munch on the food, Shia occasionally taking a glimpse outside, to make sure the neighbour is still at the pool.

"So, what have you been up to this week?" Megan happily nibbles on some fruit dessert she got at the fast food joint as she watches him. "The messages you sent only said something about insanity and boredom, but not much else."

"Well, I've been watching the neighbours."

"Ew!" She frowns at him. "You're stalking your neighbours?"

"I'm not a stalker!" Shia protests quickly. "I'm just showing interest in the community. You know, making sure that nothing bad happens."

"Uh huh. Sure. Anything good to watch in this neighbourhood?" Megan has finished her meal now, and starts packing the paper and the other trash into the paper bag.

"Well, there are a lot of things I found out, but the best thing by far, is the new neighbour that moved in next to us."

"Is he a hot guy?" Her interest is raised and she looks out the window at the boy Shia's pointing to. "Wow, I can understand why he's worth a watch. Nice body and very pretty face. Have you talked to him? Is he nice?"

"Yeah, well, the first and only thing he saw of me, was my face getting dented in by a rake," grumbles Shia.

Megan laughs out loud. "That's just so you, Shia. Honestly, there's no-one with so much bad luck as you."

"Very funny." He ignores his laughing friend, who's by now holding her sides. "I don't see what's so funny about that. He's got to think I' the greatest spazz out there."

It takes some more minutes before his friend calms down. She wipes her tears away and turns to look out of the window again.

They continue to watch the other boy for some time, as he dives into the pool and starts swimming lengths. He glides through the water, as he crosses the pool from one end to the other and back. There's something very calming about the way he moves in the water, all smooth and tranquil.

"You know, it is kind of creepy, the way you sit here and watch him."

Shia turns to Megan, to find her watching him. "What else am I supposed to do? I can't go out, and after the rake fiasco, I'm sure he thinks me to be an idiot. At least I can watch him from up here without making any more of a fool of myself."

He turns back to the window an looks out.

"Shia, I'm sure that he doesn't think of you as an idiot. Sure, smacking your own face like that, is kind of funny, but I don't think that he believes you to be stupid because of that." Her words are supposed to be reassuring, but Shia can't help but fear what the other boy might think of him.

"Yeah, well, there's still the problem of me being grounded."

"You can always ask him to come over, can't you?"

"Uh, no, I'd rather not do that." Shia turns once more to his friend. "Besides, I already have loads of friends who can come over and hang out with me. Who smuggle junk food in."

They share a smile.

"Too true." She sticks his tongue out at him. "And don't you dare and forget about who's your provider of junk food and the newest gossip."

"I wouldn't dare to." He turns the whole chair to look at Megan and settles in for a long listen. "So, you said something about gossip?"

"Where do I start? Well, I guess the best thing would be to tell you about the fight Lauren and Josh had at Tyrese's party."

The rest of the afternoon, Megan fills Shia in on what he had missed out. She told him about who broke up, who got back together, who got together in the first place, who had a fight, and so on. For the first time in the last couple of days, Shia missed his friends, missed hanging out with them and sharing in on all the fun they were having.

He hadn't even notices how his obsession with watching his neighbours had taken over his life. Not once had he though about calling his friends, and Megan was the only one, he'd had contact with, the first three days of his imprisonment.

Shia laughed with his friend about jokes and funny episodes, and asked her for more and more details about parties and drives to the beach. Strangely enough, he realized that even though he missed his friends, he would not want to give up on watching his neighbourhood. He's not sure if this scares him or not.

Megan is well into a story about how Tyrese got turned out by some girl, when the sound of shouting gets his attention, and both, him and Megan look out the window, just to find Mr Whitaker quarrelling with his wife. Shia checks, and yes, Mr Grady is already sprinting over the lawn to the Whitakers.

"What's their problem?" Megan attentively watches the fight between the couple.

"I assume that either Mrs Whitaker told her husband that she's cheating on him with Mr Grady, which would be the neighbour who's now with them, or he found out somehow."

Megan looks at him in surprise, but turns back to the display outside. "You know, I think I get why you like watching them so much. They're better than anything on TV."

Shia just laughs. "That, they are."

Mr Whitaker punches Mr Grady in the face before he gets into the car and drives away. Mrs Whitaker just looks after her husband, tears in her eyes, and then walks back into the house without even taking a glimpse at her lover, who's got a bloody nose, and is dripping on his neighbour's lawn.

When everyone is back inside their houses, Megan turns to him and looks at him amusedly. "Okay, dish. What is going on in this neighbourhood?"

Smiling Shia starts to tell her about everything's he watched so far. From the torrid affair between Mrs Whitaker and Mr Grady, to the young couple and their homemade sex videos, to the new neighbours, he even tells her about old Mr Marton's shooting range in the back of his house.

They laugh and joke about the strangers Shia kept a close watch on, these past days, and he decides that even it is strange and scary to enjoy watching his neighbours like that, he's not the only one who thinks them to be entertaining.

Megan stays until six, and then she has to leave. Shia takes her downstairs, and promises her to keep her updated on the happenings on his street.

"I'll come by in a couple of days, and then I want a full update on everything, you hear me." She hugs him good bye, and Shia lets the door fall shut as she turns left and heads away from his house.

As much as he enjoyed this afternoon, he missed out on a lot of pool watching. Sprinting up the stairs, Shia heads back to his abandoned post. He moves the chair back into position, to return to his watching. He enjoyed the afternoon of catching up and hanging out with his friend, and he's determined to call and text her, Josh and Tyrese more often from now on.

He settles down and picks up the binoculars, looking out and over to the new neighbours again. It surprises him when he sees that the boy is gone from the pool. Curious he searches the garden and the house with the glasses, trying to find out, where he disappeared to.

What he finds, has him sitting up straight. Megan is at the door of his neighbours, and the boy is standing there, talking with her. They are both laughing, and smiling, when Megan suddenly points over to Shia's house, up to his window. Shia drops the glasses, as two bright blue eyes meet his through the binoculars and a bright smile is sent his way.

He slides down from the chair and hides from sight. Things just got very bad. His neighbour knows now that Shia's been watching, and Megan had been the one to tell him. He'll kill her the next time he sees her, if he'll survive the embarrassment of being caught spying.


	2. Chapter 2

Shia doesn't see what Megan and his neighbour are doing now, if the other boy is freaking out and calling the police, or if the two of them are laughing about him. He just stays sitting on the floor, with his back to the wall, his legs up against his chest and his face buried in his hands.

At times like this he wonders what he did wrong, to be punished in such a cruel way. Sure, Megan and the guy do not know about his huge crush, so they wouldn't know about his real reason for sitting at the window and watching his neighbour all day long, but just the fact that has been spying on the other is embarrassing enough.

It's maybe ten to fifteen minutes later, when the doorbell rings downstairs. Shia looks up and wonders about what to do. What if it is the police? What if they want to arrest the creepy kid who's spying on his neighbours? Or even worse. What if it is the boy from next door?

The doorbell rings a second time, and this time Shia gets up from the floor. He takes a short look outside the window, but there is no-one at the front door next-door anymore. Maybe they went inside?

Before the doorbell rings a third time, he trudges down the stairs. He comes to a stop at the bottom, when he makes out a strange shape through the milky glass of the front door. It's a single person, so it shouldn't be the police. The stranger's not wearing anything black either, more like white and blue. It can't be Megan, because who ever it is has short and light hair, not his ex-friend's dark long locks.

Curious and even more anxious, Shia walks over to the door, and opens it.

He comes face to face with his neighbour, who is wearing blue plaid shorts and a white muscle shirt. The other boy is smiling at him and he's got a bag of chips and some DVDs in his hands.  
"Um, hi!" Shia is everything but smooth, facing his crush.

"Hi! I'm Zac, I live next-door." Again the bright smile, and Shia wonders if his brain suddenly melted, because he's unable to say anything smooth as a reply to that.

"Shia." His name is the only thing he can get over his lips, before he falls silent again.

"Your friend said that you're grounded for the next three weeks. That's gotta suck." Zac seems to try and help him with carrying on an actual conversation, but so far, Shia could just stand there and say nothing at all, with all the things he's not saying.

"Uh, yeah. Got myself into some trouble, together with some friends." Finally he comes to his senses and takes a step back, clearing the way into the house. "You want to come in?"

"Awesome." The other boy slips past him, smelling of chlorine, sun screen and summer air.

Shia closes the door and turns to face his unexpected visitor. "My parents are at work, but they'll be home soon."

"Yeah, I know how it is. My parents are away most of the day as well. Dad's the coach of the university football team, and they got some special summer programme, and my mum works is a real estate agent."

"Sounds like they're rather busy." He stays by the door, not sure how to proceed.

"That they are, but I don't mind the freedom I have." Zac stops his inspection of the room and turns back to Shia. "So, what are you in for?"

The joke has them both smile, and Shia forces the butterflies in his stomach to settle. "Me and some friends were involved in a fight."

"What were you fighting over, or for?"

"Sarah, another friend, broke up with her boyfriend, and he was harassing her. Called her names and threatened to spread some nasty rumours about her, if she didn't go back together with him again. Josh, Tyrese and I decided that he was not the only one that could bully others."

The look his explanation gets him, almost makes him blush, and Shia scratches his neck, trying hard not to get all nervous again.

"Sounds to me like you should be celebrated a hero, and not locked up."

"Yeah, well, the fight got a little bit out of hand, when one of the jerk's friends attacked Megan. I kind of lost it. In the end the police was called, and both, me and the other boy were taken to the precinct." This time he does blush, and he clears his throat, which is suddenly all dry. "Needless to say that my dad was not too happy about the incident."

"Well, from what you told me, the other guy was a jerk, and there's no excuse for his friend attacking a girl. That's just not done." Zac nods his agreement. "So, what are you doing the whole day, holed-up inside the house? Must be kind of boring."

"And it's even more boring, if you have no TV, no X-box, nothing to do." Shia wonders if he should tell him how he kept busy. "Um, I'm mostly watching."

"Watching what?" The question makes him want to show and explain Zac, what he's been doing. But the thing is that the other might discover, that he'd been watched as well, and how is he supposed to explain that one?

"Stuff, watching stuff." He clears his throat. "So, you want to watch one of the movies you brought with?"

"Sure." Zac gives the DVD cases to him, and Shia sorts through them, making up his mind about which one to watch.

"What about _Hot Fuzz_?" He's already seen the zombie movie, but the on-line reviews read that _Hot Fuzz_ is better.

"That's fine with me."

That settled, he pops the disc into the player, while Zac makes himself comfortable on the couch. For a second Shia thinks about joining him there, but the danger of him making a fool of himself is simply too big. With his particular luck, he'd get hard halfway through the film, and then he'd have to explain, why he gets turned on by British Comedies. So, the arm chair it is.

He has just sat down, when Zac holds the opened bag of chips out to him, already munching happily on the potato disks.

Shia's mighty proud of himself that he manages to take some and say his thank you without blushing and stuttering. Hell, he ought to get an Oscar for his impersonation of coolness. When he spills his soda all over his front, he decides that maybe the Academy Award is not really in it for him.

"You're rather clumsy, huh?" Zac grins amused at him. "I remember, that the other time I saw you, you hit your face."

"Stepped on a rake," is his mumbles correction.

"That doesn't really make it that much better." The other boy puts the bag of chips on the couch table and leans back against the pillows of the couch. "Does stuff like that happen often to you?"

"More often, than I'm comfortable with. It's always been like that. Can't remember a time when I did not step into dog crap, or tripped over stuff, or anything else that has the highest embarrassment factor." Shia sighs. "Take whatever scenario that you can come up with, and I can surely say, 'Been there, done that'."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. You kinda get used to it though."

They go back to watching the movie, laughing at funny scenes, of which there are many, and eating chips. They are halfway through the film, when Shia's mum returns from work. She's surprised at first, when she finds the strange boy in her living room, but once she's been told that he is the son of the new neighbours, Zac gets invited to dinner.

Shia's dad arrives the same time dinner is ready. The movie is already over, and the two boys are helping with setting the table. His dad talks kindly with the neighbour kid, but he sends a glare to his own son, the one where he promises great pain. Shia sighs resigned, knowing that if his dad is not happy about something, he'll find out about it sooner than he likes, and he'll pay for whatever he did.

After dinner is over, Zac says his goodbyes, thanking for the food, and makes his way back home. The moment the other boy is out the front door, Shia's dad turns to his own son, the glare only intensifying.

"So, how did Zac come to be here? I though you promised to stay in the house?" The voice is steely, and even though he isn't guilty of doing anything wrong, Shia has to swallow nervously.

"Uh, Megan visited on the afternoon, and she talked to him, told him to drop by." He forces himself to meet his dad's eyes. "I swear, I did not take one step outside the house."

"Is that so?"

"Jeffrey, leave the boy alone. Zac told me, before you came home, that he dropped by, because he was alone and didn't want to spend the whole time on his own." His mum kisses him on the head, hugging Shia lovingly, and tousling his hair.

"Mum." As much as he loves his mum, he hates it when she treats him like some little kid. "Watch the hair."

"Shayna, stop coddling him. He's old enough to be arrested by the police, so don't protect him from what he does wrong." His dad had now directed his glare from him to his mum. "You always treat him like he can do no wrong."

"I don't treat him like that, but you behave like our son is some felon, who can't be trusted. He's a good kid, who did one mistake. There's no reason for you to suspect him of wrongdoing all the time." If his dad's glare is bad, his mum's glower is much worse.

Shia decides that he doesn't want to be there when his parents start one of their battles of will, and silently steals himself out of the kitchen, and upstairs to his observation point. Closing the door against the loud voices downstairs, he walks to his chair, and sits down heavily.

He just doesn't get it, why and how his parents can start fighting about everything. It's not like they do not get along, far from that. Shia's parents are so much in love with each other, it's kind of disgusting sometimes. All those long, sappy looks, and the teasing they do when they are making breakfast in the morning. But if the two clash their heads, it's the best to stay out of their way. Shia's learned that the hard way in the past.

There is light on in the house next-door, and Shia scans the windows, to see if he can find Zac somewhere. He doesn't get lucky though. Tired and exhausted from the stressful day, he leans back into the chair and closes his eyes.

If someone had told him in the morning, that he would get to meet the object of his obsession today, he'd first have told them that they are crazy, and then he'd have freaked out. He isn't quite sure if the fact that Zac is a nice guy, should be something that he's glad or sad about. Glad, because it is good to know that he's more than just a good-looking guy. Sad, because now Shia has even more to dream about, that he'll never get.

The cell phone in his pocket starts to vibrate, and he takes it out, flipping it open. He holds it to his ear without opening his eyes and checking the caller ID on the display.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Labeouf!" Megan's happy and teasing voice calls into his ear. "So, did you and Zac finally talk to each other, without you disfiguring your face?"

The comment has him laugh tiredly. "I hate you Megan."

"Yeah, I know. But I swear to God, I did not tell him about your creepy stalker obsession. I just told him that you're home alone, and close to going insane." She laughs at the end of the last sentence. "I'm sure if I had told him about you and your spyglass, your dad would have had to bail you out of jail the second time in the last seven days."

"Thanks. But I still hate you."

"I hate you too, Labeouf." More laughter. "Come on, tell me, did you disfigure your face a second time?"

"There are no rakes in the house."

"No, but there are walls and corners, and there's furniture," Megan teases.

"Naw, no disfiguring." Shia sits up and opens his eyes. He catches a shadow at the left window on the first floor of the house next-doors.

"Oh." His friend actually sounds disappointed about that.

"Don't sound so sad about that. I like my face just the way it is. No reconstruction needed." He grins cheekily. "I spilled myself with soda though."

"Shia!" There is a sound at the other end of the line, as if someone's suffocating, before roaring laughter threatens to turn him deaf.

"Deep breaths, Megs. Take deep breaths. In. Out. In, and then out." Shia watches the window closely. There's some more movement, and then he can see Zac. It seems to be the window to the bathroom, because Zac is taking off his clothes, all of them. And then the other disappears from sight again.

The fact that he's stopped breathing is something he only notices, when his lungs start to burn. He takes a deep breath, the blood rushing in his ears.

The blood is not the only thing he can hear though. "Hello-oh! Is someone there?"

Megan's loud calling, has him focus back on the conversation he's having right now.

"Sorry, dropped the phone," he lies.

"Sure. Well, I have to hang up now anyway. Sarah'll be by soon, and I have to get ready to go out. Behave yourself, Labeouf!" The teasing order has Shia smiling.

"Will do so, Foxy."

"Humph, you have much to learn yet, young padawan."

"Yes, Master." He laughs lightly. "Have fun tonight!"

"Will do! Bye!"

"Bye!" Shia listens to the call disconnect, and drops the silent phone into his lap. His eyes are glued to the window behind which he saw Zac naked, but when the other gets out of the shower, Shia only gets to see him already wearing boxers and a shirt.

He continues watching the house until late into the night, and once he gets into bed, and his eyes are closed, the picture of Zac taking off his clothes pops up in his head. His whole body starts to ache, as he pictures one of the young couple's home movie plots, replacing them with Zac and himself.

His hand drifts down, inching closer to his boxers, which grow more tented by the minute, and the images of the two of them together help him to take care of the burning need, which is spreading through him. This time though he can hear the other talking to him as well, the voice breathless and panting.


	3. Chapter 3

Early next morning, shortly after his parents have left for work, there's a knock on the front door. Shia slowly wanders over, his cream cheese bagel still in hand. When he opens the door, he's greeted by Zac's bright smile.

"Good morning. I though we might get an early start today." The smile is accompanied by a pair of smugly fitting jeans, and a shirt which is making it real hard not to stare at his chest and shoulders.

"Huh," is Shia's sole reply to the other boy's enthusiasm. "Uh, did we plan to do something?"

"No, but since I'm at home alone, and you are all on your own the whole day, why not do something together?" He follows Shia into the kitchen, who's still trying to get his sleepy brain to work.

"You're lucky, I'm already up."

"There's no luck involved. I already knew you're awake, cause your mum told me when she saw me outside in the garden." Zac leans back in the kitchen chair. A feat which is not easily done, since the wooden chairs are about the most uncomfortable pieces of furniture, ever.

"Huh," another mono-syllabic response, but this time it sounds much more awake than the other one before.

"You are not really a morning person, huh?"

The question is almost answered with another 'huh', when Shia's brain finally decides to join them, and he can formulate a more competent answer. "Actually, today I'm really bouncy, compared to my usual form."

"Well, then let's take advantage of this, and think about what to do the whole day. I could get more DVDs, but I really don't want to watch TV all the time," Zac says.

At this Shia just nods, and then goes back to eating his bagel. After a couple of bites, he remembers his manners and gestures the other boy to the bread and the spread. His offer of food is verbalised with a short and simple _'uh'_.

"Thanks." Zac starts to make himself a bagel, and Shia can't help but notice they graceful way, he spreads the cream cheese on the bread.

Well, graceful compared to him, and that doesn't really say much. Shia with his eternal bad luck, would have cut himself with the knife, and then dropped the finished bread into his lap. If he'd been lucky.

"So, what would you have done after breakfast?"

The question is kinda problematic. Shia would have returned to his chair, and started another day of Zac-watch, but now that the other is here with him, he can't do that. Frantically he starts to think about something that could be of interest to Zac as well.

"Uh, not much. Listened to some music and stuff." Well, not prefect, but better than admitting that he'd have spied on Zac.

"Okay, well, how about I go over to my house and get the playstation, and we hook it up to the TV?"

"I'm not supposed to play games." Shia just wants himself to shut up. The chance of Zac deciding it to be lame to stay with him, is getting bigger with every word he says.

"Okay, so what can we do?" The bagel finished, the other boy stretches, keeping his eyes on Shia's all the while. "Want to watch another movie?"

"Sure." He gets up from the table, and after putting the breakfast stuff away, heads over to the living room. "I downloaded the new _The Mummy_ movie. Wanna watch that one?"

"Okay."

He puts the burnt DVD into the player and sits down into the arm chair he occupied yesterday. Zac claims the couch as his own again. The other boy curls into the utmost corner, next to Shia's chair. The close proximity makes it possible for Shia to smell the clean scent of him.

The quality of the video is not the best since it is a cam shot, but the audio is fine, and there really isn't that much plot, that a shadow of someone walking by to get popcorn, or take a leek, doesn't make the watcher miss any essential part of it.

Once the movie is over, Shia gets up to get the disc out of the player. He has absolutely no plan, what to do know. Since he had never planned on entertaining the walking wet dream he's been obsessing about for so many nights, the end of the movie is also the end of the programme he's come up with so far.

"D'you want to watch another one?" is his tentative question.

"I dunno. How about you show me what I can choose from?"

"Uh, okay." Showing his DVD collection to Zac means that he has to lead the other boy upstairs to his room. This is bad in two ways. Number one, there is the great danger of Zac finding out about Shia's current favourite pastime. Number two, having the other boy in the very same room, he jerked off in, thinking about the other naked, is all kinds of embarrassing, and stressful. Just the though of showing Zac to his room, gets him all worked up.

"Well then, lead on to the DVDs." Zac gets up from the couch, and the way he folds himself out of the pillows, has Shia swallow hard. The day promises to be long and strenuous.

He climbs the stairs, as if he's walking to his own execution. The feet seem to get heavier with every step he takes, and his heart is beating hard. Even though the other doesn't say a word, following silently to the first floor, it seems like every breath Zac takes, is taken right next to his ear, loud and hard.

Luckily for him, the door to the observation room is closed, and so they pass it by without Shia having to explain why there's a chair facing the window which looks out to the house next door, Zac's home, and why there are binoculars resting on the windowsill.

"The room's a bit messy." More like, a lot. The clothes of he last nine days are strewn all over the floor, and Shia's sure he spies at least two pizza boxes. He can't remember anymore, if there's still a cold slice inside, or not.

"I don't really mind," is Zac's comment to the chaos, which reigns the room. After a short scan of the mess, the other boy steps over a couple of heaps of clothes – maybe clean, maybe dirty – and sits down on the bed, which is actually the only piece of furniture not covered under heaps of papers, clothes, garbage, and magazines.

Shia has to turn away from the sight before him. The boy he has a crush on is sitting on his bed. This image will induce many a wet dreams in the nearest future. What would he give for the other to lie back and ….

A quick shake of his head, and he is back on track, searching for some DVDs they might want to watch. He grabs some more downloaded movies, but gets some classics as well; he doesn't really know Zac's taste after all.

Having picked about ten different DVDs, he walks over and hands them to Zac, to let him pick one to watch. All the while the other boy is sorting through the cases, Shia watches him closely. He just can't help himself. Even though he knows that seeing him sitting on the bed like this is pure torture for him, he memorises the image. It will serve him well late at night, for his fantasies.

The noise of shouting interrupts his appreciation of Zac, and curiously he walks over to the window, to try and find the source of the distraction. He can barely make out the front yard of the Whitakers, where Mr and Mrs Whitaker are fighting. On the ground next to the man are three large suitcases, and he carries two suit bags. Mrs Whitaker is mostly hidden from view, but she seems to be crying, and holding on to one of the three suitcases of her husband.

"What's happening over there?" The voice right next to his ear, surprises Shia, and he almost jumps back. He doesn't dare turn around, because he's afraid of what Zac might see on his face, if they are that close to each other.

"Looks like Mr Whitaker's moving out." He carefully takes a little step closer to the window, and therefore slightly away from the temptation behind him.

"Why's he moving out?" The voice is still far too close for Shia's liking.

"He found out yesterday, that his wife's been cheating on him with their neighbour." Shia takes another step away.

"How do you know?"

"Uh, everyone knows." His distraction made him slip up. He now has to come up with some explanation that is actually believable.

"No, not everyone knows. We've had lots of visitors from neighbours all around, and not one of them said anything about Mrs Whitaker cheating on her husband. Just the opposite, they mentioned them as an example of the perfect couple," Zac says.

"Well, I kind of noticed, then."

"You kind of noticed?" The other sounds confused and disbelieving.

"There's nothing much to do, all day at home, and one day I noticed her heading over to her neighbour right after her husband had left." Shia decides that there's nothing to be done about revealing at least a little bit of information about his pastime. "Yesterday, when Megan was over, they started shouting and screaming over there, and we saw Mr and Mrs Whitaker fighting, and Mr Whitaker leaving after punching Mr Grady in the face."

Zac laughs amused. "You know this neighbourhood turns out to be rather entertaining."

They continue the spectacle on the other side of the street. Shia notices that there's movement at the window of Mr Grady, but the other man stays inside this time. He seems to prefer not getting hit a second time.

"Hey, is there somewhere we can see them better?"

The question has him swallow, but he nods and leads on to his dad's study. From here they have the perfect view at the lawn of the Whitakers. They can hear some of the accusations and pleadings shouted, but most of it does not make it into the room. There is the possibility of opening a window, but then again that would be really weird.

The fight goes on for half an hour, during which Mr Whitaker packs his stuff into his car, and his wife tries her best to keep her husband from leaving. In the end though she's left standing at the curb, as Mr Whitaker pulls out and drives off. The woman sits down on the sidewalk, crying, and only ten minutes later does she get up and walk back inside the house.

"D'you think they'll get back together?" Zac asks.

"I wouldn't know. But, I would not want to stay with someone, who cheated on me for such a long time." Shia glances over at Mr Grady's house, but the shape at the window has disappeared.

"Yeah, you're right."

Now that their entertainment has left, they walk back to Shia's room. Zac sits back down on the bed, but he doesn't pick up the discarded DVDs, he just watches Shia, who starts to grow more and more nervous under the unexpected scrutiny.

"Anything else going on, that is entertaining to watch?" The question is a dangerous one, but since he already revealed that he watches his neighbours in his free time, he decides to take the risk, and update the other boy, about the latest happenings in the neighbourhood.

"Well, there's this young couple, they live in the house behind ours, who make their own sex tapes." And with this Shia tells Zac about everyone around them. About big secrets he discovered, funny episodes he witnessed, and bizarre quirks he found out about. Zac laughs with him, asks for more detailed information on some stories that particularly interest him, and makes up funny stories, together with Shia, about the things he saw.

"You know, you're like that guy in that old Hitchcock movie. The one, where the lead character is tied to a wheel chair because of some injury, and he starts to sit at the window with his camera. He watches everyone in the apartments around him, and then he finds out that one of his neighbours is a murderer." They are sitting on the floor now, kicking back and enjoying themselves. "The title was something with 'window' in it."

"Yeah, well, no murderers or criminals in our neighbourhood, so far." Shia says.

"So far. It would be fun though, to solve a crime or something like that, huh?" Zac stretches, and leans back against the bed behind him. "We could collect evidence and search for clues."

"Beats watching movies any day." And it would be the perfect excuse to have the other boy over every day. Then again, he wouldn't get to watch him swimming in the pool.

"You bet. So, what have you discovered about us, so far?" The question almost has Shia start to hyperventilate.

He could of course pretend that he didn't spy on Zac and his family, but after all the information he revealed about everyone else, there's no way the other will believe him that.

"Uh, well not much. Your parents are gone a lot of the time, and that you like to read, play basket ball and swim." He swallows nervously, his voice almost breaking. "No great discoveries and secrets so far."

"Damn, we are one boring family compared to everything else that is going on here."

Shia doesn't really think them to be boring, but then again Zac wouldn't really be interested in watching himself swim all afternoon. The information about why he spent a whole afternoon watching the other boy swim, is even less what the other wants to and must know.

"So, which house is the best to watch at this time of day?" is Zac's question.

"Um, the Burrows, the house behind yours."

The answer has Zac get up from his spot on the floor, and he rubs his back.

"Man, the floor really isn't the best place to sit." He smiles at Shia. "Come on, let's go and do some watching."

Nervously Shia gets up and follows the other to the closed door of his observation room. At least now he can pretend that there's another reason for his binoculars and the chair at the window except the vantage point which allows him to keep an eye on the pool.

"Awesome, you have binoculars!" is Zac's happy exclamation, as he sits down in Shia's chair, forcing him to stand right behind it, to get a view of the Burrow's backyard.

"We might have to wait a little, but Mr Burrows ought to be out real soon."

With this words they start their afternoon of neighbour watch.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, which Zac had once more with the LaBeoufs, the two boys go back upstairs. Shia had promised in the afternoon, that today is home video day at the young couple's house, and neither of them wants to miss anything of it.

"Your dad was kind of quiet today." Zac is already settled in his chair at the window. "Maybe I should have had dinner at home."

"Naw, my parents had an argument last night, and my mum won. He always sulks after that for a couple of days. It's got nothing to do with you." Shia drags another chair next to the one already standing there, and sits down.

"Okay."

They sit silently for the next couple of minutes, eyes glued to the open bedroom window of the other house. The actors of this night's entertainment have already arrived in the afternoon, but Shia knows that they won't start until their evening routine is complete, and the rest of the evening and the night are at their disposal.

When the woman walks into the bedroom, dressed only in a nurse costume, and prepares the tripod for the camera, Zac and Shia sit up, and watch her giving tonight's setting some last minute touches. She is soon joined by her lover, who wears a white doctor's coat, and a stethoscope.

"Let's do the voices!" is Zac's amused suggestion. "I'll even do her part."

Before Shia can give any kind of response to that, the scene starts, and Zac is totally with them.

"Uh, Doctor, there is something wrong with me." The nurse is acting all shy and coy. "I need the help of a strong man, who can take care of me."

The high falsetto, and the words are just hilarious, but they also have the unfortunate side-effect of turning Shia on. It's far too easy, to imagine Zac and him acting out the scene.

"Please doctor; there is something wrong with me." The other boy is apparently enjoying himself, making up words which fit the play being shown in the bedroom. "Come on, Shia. It's your turn, you do the guy's part."

He swallows hard, and forces himself to direct his eyes away from the enticing sight right next to him, and look back over to the young couple's house. In the meantime the scene has continued, and the doctor seems to be spanking the nurse, for some reason Shia doesn't really get.

"Uh, we'll have to test the elasticity of your skin," he stammers.

"Oh, please doctor, do more tests on me." The sentence is delivered in a breathy voice, and Shia can't help himself. He blushes deeply, his temperature rises, and his cock starts to harden.

The unfair thing about all of this is that Zac notices his reaction. The other boy stops his nurse impersonation, and watches Shia closely, who just wishes the earth would swallow him whole.

"Shia?" is the tentative question.

"Uh, it's kind of hot tonight." Even to his own ears, the excuse sounds stupid.

He doesn't dare to look up from the hands in his lap, for the fear of the expression on the other's face. Shia waits, he waits for the other boy to freak out and run screaming.

What happens next is something that takes him totally by surprise.

There is the sound of a chair moving, and Shia already expects to hear the sound of a door closing, when suddenly a shadow looms over him, and his field of vision is intruded upon by the sight of another person's crotch. He snaps his head up, and his eyes are met by two laughing sky blue eyes of the boy straddling his lap.

"You know, I noticed you sitting at the window and spying on me, days ago. I thought, that my coming here, and asking you about watching me, would get you to tell me about why you do it, but from your behaviour so far, and your reaction to certain things I've done, I think I have a fair idea about the reason for that." Zac wraps his arms around Shia's neck and leans closer to him, his lips brushing the shell of his ear. "Am I right?"

In his shocked state, Shia panics. He almost shoves the other boy to the floor, and gets up from the chair. "I think it would be better you left for today."

He wants the other boy, but the sudden reality of his wishes and dreams, just throws him. Never in his life has he imagined the moment where Zac finds out about Shia's crush to go like this. It's just so surreal, and a little bit too much, too soon.

"What? Why?" There's confusion and hurt in the voice. "I thought that you…"

He can feel the muscles in his back start to stiffen; it feels like he's developing a shield against the eyes that are fixed on him.

"Please," his voice is getting weaker with every word he says, and a giant lump is growing in his throat. "Leave."

The nervousness makes it impossible for him to look the other boy in the eye, and so he keeps staring at everything but Zac, who most likely thinks him to be an ass, and an idiot.

When he hears the footsteps into the direction of the door, and then the door open and close, he wants to cry, and sigh with relief all at once. Shia's glad that he doesn't have to deal with the situation he's been dreading for days now, but at the same time he feels like something died inside his chest. He's ruined his chances with Zac forever.

It's like his whole body is numb, and the outside world can't reach him. Shia keeps standing in the middle of the room. He suddenly realizes that his breathing is fast and shallow, and he tries his best to calm down, and get everything under control again.

Problem is though, that nothing will be under control again. Everything has changed with what just happened in this room between him and Zac. It's not like a lot happened, but the things that did, were important enough to have him close to a panic attack.

As he thinks about how everything turned out, he also tries to find out the reason for his reaction to the advances the other boy made. It is true that Shia has been appreciating the male body, his neighbour's body in particular, and it is true that he wants Zac, but the problem is that knowing in theory that you are interested in guys, and making out with one, are two very different things.

Exhausted from the mental stress of the day, he trudges to his bed, and falls down onto it. Now, that he's hidden from sight, tears start coming, and he cries into the sheets. They are not tears of sadness or heartbreak, no, they're tears of frustration and anger. He's angry with himself, and he's more than a little frustrated with how poorly he dealt with the situation.

Long after he's stopped crying, he stays lying on the bed. His body is tired and heavy, and even thinking about moving seems too exhausting. Brooding, and moping, is much more to his liking, and less taxing by far.

It's the sound of his parents preparing for bed which has him get up. If he stays buried in the bed any longer, he'll turn into a girl, doodling broken hearts, and writing bad love poems. Being a guy, he has to deal with disappointment and grief, in a manly way, booze and hookers. Well, more like soda and movies in his case.

"Good night, sweetheart," his mum says, and hugs him.

Shia watches her disappear behind the bedroom door, and then he makes for the living room downstairs. Before he starts his movie marathon though, Shia gets a two litre bottle of coke, and one of Fanta, and a big glass of peanut butter.

His treasures are stashed on the couch, right next to him, and then he starts zapping through the channels, until he finds an old horror movie. The monsters look totally unreal, the acting is horrendous, and the amounts of ketchup blood used, ought to cover the yearly ketchup consumption of all Californian Mc Ds.

The non-existent plot is just enough to keep the actors going, but that's about it. After the end of the movie, one two litre bottle is finished, and Shia's eaten about half the glass of the peanut butter. His stomach cramps, and twists, but he doesn't stop.

The next horror movie starts, but he zaps on, and finds a John Wayne Western.

After this one, the whole peanut butter glass is empty, and the second two litre bottle is finished as well. The end of the movie is accompanied by Shia's mad dash for the bathroom, where his upset stomach gets rid of everything he ate for the last hours.

Shia decides that soda, junk food, and old movies are not the right combination. He switches the TV off, and heads back upstairs to his room, to continue with his moping.

The room is dark, and for the first time in the last one and a half weeks, he closes the blinds without checking the neighbours out, without watching Zac.

Tangled in his sheets, he tries to not think about the other boy, but his success with that is none existent. Instead of banning the images of Zac straddling his lap from his mind, his treacherous brain starts to concoct stories and plots of what might have been, had Shia reacted any different than he did.

He can't help but get aroused by the thought of the two of them together, making out. Like so many times in the last week, he imagines the touches and the fumbling, panting breaths, and the sight of the other boy as he's flushed with desire and reaching out for him, only Shia being able to help him out.

When the fantasy gets too hot, he tugs down his shorts, buries deeper into the mattress, and starts grinding down into the bed, his whole body aching with the need for more, with the need for all those things he only ever thinks about.

A groan escapes him, and Shia's fingers claw into the sheets as he speeds his rubbing up, desperate for release. He feels feverish hot, and his face and body are flushed.

The release comes as a disappointment. Even though there is the sweet pain of finding what he tried to achieve, Shia feels bereft and incomplete. There should be more than just his panting breath into the bedding, and the sticky wetness under him.

Frustrated with his dissatisfaction, he rolls away from the stain he caused. Lying on his back, his breath slows down, and the sweat on his body starts to cool on his hot skin.

Shia sits up, his eyes staring into the darkness of his room. The silence which greets him has him reach for the cover, and wrap it around his shoulders. His shorts are tangled somewhere mid-thigh, but he's too lazy to either pull them back up, or take them off completely.

For quite some time he stays in this position, and doesn't move. His head is, for the first time in many days and nights, completely empty.

The sudden knocking on his window takes him by surprise and it takes until the knocking starts a second time, that he realizes that the sound is real.

Curious, but also still a little bit spaced out from the orgasm, Shia climbs down from the bed, the tangled shorts almost tripping him. He's able to stop falling on his face, and tugs the clothes back into their proper place. The cover is dropped on the floor, and he walks over to the window.

He stops in front of it, the blinds hiding whoever is waiting on the other side.

Once more the knocking starts. Shia reaches out and pulls up the blinds. He comes face to face with Zac, who looks like he hasn't been any better than Shia. In the other boy's eyes something which looks like fear and a little bit of hope flashes when he sees Shia, and the knocking stops immediately.

He doesn't know what to do. Should he open the window and talk to Zac, or should he just close the blinds again? All the while he tries to come to a decision, the other just sits there on the roof and stares right back at him, not moving a muscle. He looks like some weird gargoyle, just that he's not made of stone, but of skin, flesh and bones. And, he looks much better than any gargoyle Shia's ever seen.

Finally, he opens the window, but he doesn't say a word, just keeps staring at the other boy.

The silence continues some more, but then Zac clears his throat, a signal that he wants to talk with Shia.

"I, uh, I want to talk with you." The words are coming haltingly, and the boy sounds unsure of how to formulate his thoughts into actual sentences.

"Okay," is Shia's sole reply to that.

"I'm sorry I misinterpreted the situation before." There is a short and tense pause before Zac continues. "I hope that we can still spend some time together. If you want to, that is."

There is simply no answer to that. Shia wants the other boy to spend time with him, and he most definitely wants more of what happened before, but is he still allowed to? Did he lose his right to ask for what he refused the first time?

His silence is interpreted as rejection by Zac, and the other just nods devastated.

At the sight of the other boy turning away, something snaps in Shia, and his hand shoots out and grabs Zac's wrist.

"What…?" Zac once more looks at him. The confusion is clear to see.

But when Shia doesn't let go of the hand he's clinging to, understanding flashes in the other's eyes, and the distance between them shrinks, as Zac crawls closer. The approach doesn't stop at the window, he has to take a step back, when the boy climbs into the dark room.

All this time Shia hasn't stopped holding Zac's wrist, and so, when the other pulls his own arm closer, Shia follows, and they end up leaning close to each other.

"This time I won't leave." The breathy whisper ghosts over his cheek.

"Okay." And there are not further words needed, when Zac tilts his head slightly, and kisses him for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

There's an unwritten law somewhere that first kisses are supposed to be crap. Shia is sure that they are doing their best in proving that it's true. Even if he never wondered what kissing would be like, it definitely ought to be better than the messy and uncoordinated mauling they are doing.

Zac seems to know at least a little bit what they are doing, but Shia has absolutely no idea. First they bump their heads, and then Shia hits his nose. Once they're finally kissing, he doesn't know what to do with his hands, and so he nervously rests them on Zac's shoulders.

His hands are sweaty, and his heart beats so hard and loud, he feels like it might explode in his chest any minute now. Blood rushes in his ears, and if he gets any more nervous, he'll pass out.

Zac's wandering hands roam over his body, until they come to a rest on Shia's hips. With every second they are kissing, the grip tightens, and he's sure that in the morning he'll have bruises where the fingers are digging in. The thought of having visual prove of this night time adventure warms him.

When they have to break for breath, he pants heavily. His eyes flicker from Zac's darkened eyes to the spit shiny lips, which are bruised. Shia shivers as he imagines what this mouth can do to him besides kissing.

"Come to the bed." His hold on the other boy's shoulders tightens, and he pulls Zac after him, towards the bed.

As he bumps against the sideboard of it, Shia remembers the condition of his mattress, and he quickly turns around to spread the cover over it. Once he's sure that they'll not roll around in his drying release, he climbs onto the bed, tugging on the other's hand, to have him join Shia.

Once more with the bumping, and hitting, and then they are tangled together and making out. And this time the kissing is just beyond perfect. He has Zac lying under him, and they are wrapping themselves around each other like they are snakes. Hands everywhere. Lips everywhere.

When he starts paying special attention to the other's throat, and chest – they had gotten rid of the shirts only minutes into their making out session – Zac does this totally hot sigh-moan, which has Shia continue and increase the ministrations which produce the sound.

The fact that his parents are sleeping in the rooms next to his, pops up, only to be replaced by the fevered thoughts and images of what he wants to do with the other boy. And now that he has him in his bed, he can try them out; can make his wishes and dreams become reality.

Zac's hands on his back, sliding down, and into his shorts, distract him momentarily, but he's right back on track, when the squirming below him, results in the rubbing of their groins. This time it is Shia who groans, and he intensifies his rubbing against the body under him.

Their touching and exploring gets bolder with every sigh and shudder, and soon their kissing and grabbing is stopped, to allow them to focus on their grinding their hard ons together, until first Zac and then Shia shudders with release.

Unlike his solitary orgasm only shortly before, this time Shia feels like he's flying. The hormone induced high in combination with the sight of the equally spaced out boy in his bed, has him deeply satisfied.

Now that the tension is lower, they go once more back to kissing. Their kisses are far less aggressive and desperate now. It's more like they're in the position to enjoy and savour them better.

"So, you gonna tell me, why you watched me all the time?" They are lying opposite each other, and their eyes are glued to the other's face.

"I thought you were the hottest guy, no person, I'd ever seen."

"Is that so?" There is a teasing note in Zac's voice.

Shia has to swallow, as the other boy's fingers run over his stomach and downwards.

"Yes."

"Well, you're pretty hot yourself."

The fingers find their target, and they are wrapped around his cock. Slowly Zac strokes him into hardness. More like, into half-hardness. Coming twice in such a short time, is even for a boy his age too much. But still the touches feel good, and soon Shia is returning the favour.

Their breathing once more speeds up to pants and sighs, but this time they are quieter than before.

As he nears his completion, Zac starts shivering, and his rhythm on Shia's cock becomes irratic, the touches lighter. And then he completely stops the ministrations, and comes a second time in a shudder and a soft moan.

Shia drinks the sight in. He's sure that there's nothing hotter than the way Zac's swollen lips part, and his eyes go all soft. The knowledge that it's him who's making the other boy look like that, is an even greater rush, and he decides right there and then, that he wants to see it as many times as possible in the future.

Silence fills the room as they continue to lie there, just looking at each other. Only this evening, Shia had thought a situation like this to be impossible. And now he has had sex with the very person, he'd been obsessing over.

"I should get back home."

"Yeah."

But neither of them moves. They stay still.

"I really have to leave." This time Zac gets up and starts picking up his clothes.

Shia watches him getting dressed, but he doesn't say a word. His eyes follow every movement the other boy makes, and when Zac is fully clothed again, Shia climbs off the bed as well, slinging the wrinkled and stained cover around him.

"Will you come over in the morning?" There's no nervousness in his voice, but inside he can feel the heartbeat speeding up. The answer to this question is important. It's even more important than the sex they had.

"Sure. Same time like today?" The security and calmness with which the other answers, calms him down.

"Okay."

For a second it looks like Zac will lean in to kiss him, but then the other boy just nods at him, and turns around.

Silently Shia follows him to the open window, where he watches the other climb outside and down from the roof, making his way to the neighbour house. From the distance Zac looks like a shadow moving over the lawn and through the garden, finally disappearing inside the other house.

He keeps his watch at the window for a little longer, until he can once more see the shadow, but this time it is moving in the room furthest left on the first floor. The black shape stops in the middle of the room, and then nears the window, facing Shia's house. Suddenly a lamp is switched on, and he can make out Zac's features. The other boy waves at him and then slowly takes off his clothes.

The display has Shia groan, but he lets his cover drop as well. He'll give as good as he gets.

To his disappointment, once Zac is undressed he waves another time, and then switches the light off again.

Shia remains standing at the window, as he watches the other get to bed, and only ten minutes after there's been no movement in the other room, he returns to his own bed, his covers in his arms.

Tiredly he rolls up in them and closes his eyes. He can smell the sweat and the scent of their sperm in the sheets and the cover. The images of what transpired less than an hour ago flashes up in his mind, and Shia falls asleep with memories of a dream come true.

 

**The End**


End file.
